


Cataclysm

by AmyNChan



Series: Miraculous Angst [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Open Ending, Poor babu, why am I so mean to my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually wrote this before the Origins, so there's a slight inconsistency there, but...  yeah.  XD   Enjoy!  *^_^*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm

Cataclysm was an ancient magic.  Plagg had told him this when they had met all those years ago.  Back when life was new and exciting, when there were endless possibilities before him and a whole new realm to be explored in the way of superherodom.  It was a destructive magic to be used in the fight against akumas and to unveil and defeat HawkMoth.

Adrien remembered being so terrified of his power when he had first tried it.  The young boy had seen an equally youthful tree disintegrate before his eyes under Plagg’s instruction.  Ever since, he had been quite careful with his hand when the magic was in use.

It had been Ladybug who had helped the boy to see that his destructive qualities could prove to be an incredible asset.  Using the power of Cataclysm, he could provide a distraction, break them both free from bindings, and even contain the enemy for just those last few seconds while she thought of a plan.

He had done all three in the battle against HawkMoth.  Against his father.

“Plagg,” Adrien croaked. The kwami had not asked for cheese, nor for the ring, ever since the battle had ended and the transformation released.  The catlike sprite had fed himself and merely waited on Adrien to say the first goodbye.

After all, HawkMoth was gone.  Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer needed.  It was time for him to disappear into time once more.

“Transform moi.”

Adrien paid no heed to Plagg’s confused yelp as he was sucked into the ring.  He was caught up in the moment after the battle had taken place.

_“Chat, it’s over!”_

_“Yeah…  it is… Ladybug, I—”_

_“Shoot, my transformation is going to let out.  I have to—”_

_“But Ladybug, there’s no danger anymore.  Couldn’t we just let the secret go?  There’s no reason to hide anymore…  Please…”_

Adrien—no, Chat Noir. Tears filled his masked eyes as he recalled the silence.  The silence she had left him with when she had not answered.  The silence she had left him with when her miraculous stone beeped once more.  The silence she had left him with when she had flown away.

“Cataclysm.”

His father was gone. He had graduated from school years ago. His friends had moved on with their own lives.  Ladybug was gone.  Soon, Plagg would be gone as well.

He would be alone. So very alone.

There was no way he could handle that.

He wiped his bare cheek to rid himself of the tears.

Black magic danced across his skin.


End file.
